


Prompts and mini-fics!

by Kmsimms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Drunken Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmsimms/pseuds/Kmsimms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a bunch of short stories (mainly based around my poor baby Theon) that come from Tumblr prompts and requests on here. It's my first time doing anything like this, so criticism is very welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Throbb) Wake up...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments section! I'm open to most Theon pairings, I'll try not to disappoint! :-)

anonymous asked:  
Prompt 20 with Throbb! Go on.. break my heart.

Ouch… I’m going for a Modern/Hospital AU, hope that’s okay :)  
‘Prompt 20 - “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

********

He’d only had a few beers, this was never meant to happen. Yet here they were, Robb lying lifeless in a hospital bed hooked up to various machines and drips, Theon with nothing more than a broken arm. As Theon sat there in disbelief, nothing but the steady beep of the heart rate monitor to break the silence, all he could think was that it wasn’t fair. It shouldn’t be like this. Theon was the one driving, yes, they were both fairly intoxicated, giddy from the cheap alcohol - but Theon never should have gotten back behind the wheel.

\- - -

He was never invited to the party, the only reason he was parked outside with a face-splitting grin was because his best friend had called him - rather drunkenly - to pick him up from Jon Snow’s apartment. Theon and Robb were inseparable and barely left each other’s side, but Theon had never gotten along with Jon, Robb’s half-brother. He was always poking fun at his curly hair and general sulkiness, so it was no surprise Theon hadn’t been invited to his birthday party.

Theon had a special place in his heart for Robb, he could never say no to those ocean-blue eyes and his curly auburn hair. They had been room-mates for well over two years now and Theon’s feelings for Robb had only grown from a deep friendship to something more like love. He’d come to terms with the fact that his feelings would never be reciprocated, and that his feelings were very one-sided. It didn’t stop him following Robb around like a lost puppy, there at his every beck and call. That was the reason he found himself striding straight by Jon’s disapproving stare and to the couch where his best friend was slumped, phone in one hand, beer bottle in the other.

Theon chuckled to himself and sank back onto the sofa beside Robb, leaning the drunken mess against him. Those blue eyes gazed up at Theon, glassy and clouded with the alcohol, and he couldn’t help but beam ear to ear.

“Had enough, don’t you think?” Theon slid the bottle from Robb’s grip and set it down as the red head curled closer into him. “C’mon, piss head, let’s get you home.”

Rob smiled sloppily and pushed Theon’s hands away when he tried to help him up. “You came!” He slurred his words, almost falling forwards off the couch when he grabbed the bottle back up from the floor and thrust it into Theon’s chest. “You’re here, now drink with me.” Rob giggled and Theon’s grin grew wider. He was such a dork.

“Just the one dude, then we really should get you home, I’m driving, remember?” Theon leaned back again and took a long sip from the bottle, smile never leaving his face. Theon’s heart fluttered in his chest as Robb shuffled closer and rest his head against his shoulder, he always turned into an affectionate mess when he’d had a drink, not that Theon ever complained.

Robb leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed another beer, handing it to Theon who took and opened it without even thinking. Theon sat drinking for a little while longer, smiling with his best friend in the world slumped against him. They could always call a cab if Theon had one too many, after all.

It wasn’t long before Robb had grabbed Theon by the hand and led him into the middle of the kitchen, which (much to Jon’s dismay) had turned into a make-shift dance floor. Theon downed the rest of the bottle and threw it onto the couch, allowing himself to be pulled along by Robb. It was only a dance, friends danced all the time, right? Only what Robb was doing couldn’t really be counted as dancing. He’d backed Theon up against the kitchen counter and pressed his body against his before throwing his arms around Theon’s neck. Friends definitely did not dance like this. Theon swallowed audibly and gazed, wide-eyed at Robb before sliding his hands down to rest on his hips, pulling him closer. The pull of the alcohol wasn’t strong, Theon definitely wasn’t as totally hammered as Robb, but he’d had enough to give him the confidence to hold Robb close as they moved together in time with the music.

When Theon eventually broke the gaze, heart pounding and stomach fluttering, he saw Jon glaring at them, arms folded and glowering. He tried to hide the embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks with a grin at the sullen look and pushed away from the counter, holding Robb as he leaned against him. He shoved past and threw a wink over his shoulder as he closed the door. Robb was a mess, stumbling along with his entire weight being supported on Theon’s shoulders, clutching at the front of his shirt with his free hand. There was a storm coming, it had already started to rain heavily and Theon dragged Robb behind him quickly to avoid getting too wet.

“Thanks, man.” Robb slurred as he was bundled into the passenger side of the car. Theon threw himself into the drivers seat and laughed at the way Robb was curled up with his knees against his chest, gazing at him with that stupid drunken smile on his face again.

“Belt up, Stark.” Theon waited for Robb to struggle with the seatbelt before he pulled away from the sidewalk. He’d only had a few drinks, his vision was only slightly blurred but they were only ten minutes away from home, what’s the worst that could happen?

As Theon drove down the highway, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that those deep blue eyes were fixed on him. A blush crept onto his face and he flicked his eyes toward Robb, smirking at the sappy look on his face. “What?”

Robb sat then, expression changing completely as he leaned toward Theon as much as his belt would allow and placed a hand drunkenly on his thigh. “I - I love you, Theon.” The sincerity in Robb’s voice made Theon’s breath catch in his throat. Robb had never said anything of the sort, nothing more than ‘Thanks, Greyjoy’.

His head snapped around and he searched Robb’s features for any sign of a joke, anything that said he was fucking around. There was nothing but utter devotion in his glassy blue eyes. “Robb?”

It happened all too fast, Theon turned his gaze back to the road just in time to see that he was steering slightly to the left, into the oncoming traffic. He spinned his hands around the steering wheel, it was too late - the wheels slid on the water-logged road and sent them spinning down a banking. 

The last thing Theon remembered was the crunch of metal as the car wrapped around a tree, passenger side first. He remembered Robb’s vacant expression and oh so much blood - was that Theon screaming? - then nothing.

\- - - 

Robb had been unconscious for days, Theon refused to leave his side. He grabbed his limp hand in his grasp with his good hand, whispering tearful apologies into his ear constantly.

“C’mon, Robb.. you can’t say something like that and then leave me here..” Theon’s shoulders heaved with sobs as he rest his head against Robb’s chest, listening to the weak heartbeat there and clutching onto his hand so much tighter. What if he’d left it too late? He’d held his feelings in for two years for it to end like this. He’d pleaded with Robb the whole time he was by his side. “Please - please wake up. I can’t do this without you, I can’t live without you.” 

Theon brushed his red curls away from his face and stroked the rough stubble at his cheek with a tightness in his chest that got worse with every tear. “I can’t go home alone now, please wake up.” Theon almost choked on the words, they hurt too much. “I love you, Robb.”

He’d said it all too late. Theon felt his own heart stop in his chest as the heart monitor gave a long, loud, continuous drone.


	2. (Throbb) : Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagrant Writer said: How about one where Theon convinces Robb to get his first tattoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one isn't great! I don't have much experience with tattoos myself.. I tried! :P

Theon cackled as he dragged Robb along behind him. He had been hoping for this for weeks, Robb only agreeing to get a tattoo if Theon got one right after. He could see now that Robb was having second thoughts, he was somehow paler than normal and hadn't spoken a word during the whole drive over here. A smirk played on Theon's lips as he shoved the door open and tugged Robb inside. "Lucky Thirteen?" Robb raised an eyebrow. "Is that a joke? You know how superstitious I am, Theon. You couldn't have picked somewhere else?" Theon grinned in response, this was where he always came for his, and he sure as hell wouldn't trust anyone else with Robb's first experience.

"Hey Rach, we're booked in at ten." He leaned against the counter and threw a look over his shoulder at Robb, who's eyes were darting around the room nervously at the various taxidermy displayed on the walls. "It's his first time, he's a little scared."

The comment earned a glare and a pout from Robb. "I- No, I'm not!" he sulked and folded his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. "I'm just - It's the needles." Theon chuckled and pulled Robb to the counter and held him at the waist. They had started dating exactly a year ago to the day, yet Robb never failed to surprise Theon with his childishness. The heavily tattooed woman behind the counter smiled sweetly at Robb and slid over a medical checklist for him to complete.

"It's normal to be nervous for your first, sweetie. It's honestly not so bad, we can spray on a little vasocaine to stop the pain." Robb glared at Theon again, protesting that he wasn't scared, that he didn't need anything to stop the pain. He couldn't hide his shaking hands as he signed his name at the bottom of the consent form. She tore the form from the clipboard and filed it away under the counter and led the pair into the side room. "So, do you know what you're getting?"

Robb's cheeks flushed red then, a change from the sickly colour that was there before on his clammy skin. He mumbled, just loud enough for Rach to hear. "His name.. on the back of my neck." He picked at the hem of his shirt, a mixture of embarrassment and nerves clear on his features. Rach looked at Theon then and cocked an eyebrow. Theon smirked in response and nodded, he knew how the studio felt about tattoos of lovers names. She only sighed and snapped a pair of gloves on, gesturing for Robb to sit.

Robb sat with his back to her, the flush gone and replaced with the pale complexion of his skin again. Theon noticed that the colour being drained from his face only made his freckles more noticeable. Cute. His neck was shaved and the vaseline was applied, Robb seemed to be relaxing into the music being played and the friendly chatter between the two artists - until the buzzing of the machine started. Robb looked to Theon like a kicked puppy, wide eyed and shaking, he looked as though he might pass out and he hadn't even felt the needle yet. Theon grabbed Robbs clammy hand between his own and smiled reassuringly.

Once the needle had started to push under the skin, Robb clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth to keep them from chattering together with the vibration of the machine. It didn't take long, the tattoo was only small and Robb breathed a sigh of relief when it was over, standing on shaking legs to let Theon sit and take his turn.

"You did good, Stark. Let's go." Theon smirked again and tugged Robb toward the counter to pay. Robbs eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.

"You promised we'd do this together!" Robb sulked again and clenched his fists, that little pout teasing his lips. Theon frowned at Robb and rolled his eyes as he dragged him to the car, dragging his feet just as much as he had when they arrived. He didn't speak on the ride home, just looked out of the window with his eyebrows knitted together. Theon was finding this way too amusing, a grin wide on his face as they pulled into their shared driveway.

"I can't believe you! I'm stuck with this.. thing on my body and you couldn't even return the favour!" Robb yelled as soon as the door was closed, dropping back onto the couch with his hands clapped over his eyes. Theon stalked toward the couch and unbuckled his belt with a low laugh, sliding his jeans around his ankles. "You're unbelievable, you've pulled some shit this year, but this has to be your worst! And now you expect me to blow you? Piss off, Greyjoy!"

Theon beamed proudly and turned around to show Robb his tattoo - big scrolling letters on his left ass cheek that read 'Stark'. Robb's mouth fell open in shock as his eyes fell on the sore lettering. "Wh - Theon! When?"

"Few days ago, I was drunk, figured it'd be a nice surprise." Theon shrugged, pulling his jeans back up and sitting next to Robb with a visible wince. "I wanted you to get yours before I showed you."

The look on Robb's face as Theon explained was hilarious, Theon pulled him in for a chaste kiss on the lips, making him hiss when his fingers grazed the tender skin at his neck. "Greyjoy.. your ass is mine." Robb muttered against Theon's lips, smirking to himself. Theon only rolled his eyes at the terrible joke and pulled him in for a sweeter kiss.


	3. (Throbb) Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgnisEtGlacies13 said: Robb burns their food and Theon takes over. Much to Robb's surprise, Theon's cooking skills are a lot better than his.

Theon shot awake and threw himself from the sofa in a panic when he heard the wailing of the smoke alarm in the kitchen. "Shit! Robb?!" He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the room, hearing whispered cursing and the crashing of pots and pans. He jumped to his feet and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen to find Robb leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and one oven glove clutched in his hand. Smoke billowed around the room, Theon came to his senses and opened the window clear the air, climbing on a chair to silence the alarm. He'd only fallen asleep for a short while, he thought, tired from a long day at work.

"Sorry I woke you, I wanted it to be a surprise." Robb was still leaning and hadn't opened his eyes, a look of despair on his face that Theon couldn't help but smirk at. He looked at the counter and saw two charred steaks, only recognisable because of the packaging that sat beside them. Theon couldn't help himself, he broke out into a fit of laughter as Robb glared at him, face screwed up in a scowl. "It's not funny, dick! I wanted to do something special for your birthday and I can't even get that right!"

Theon pulled him into his arms and pulled himself together before pressing a kiss to his auburn hair. He saw that Robb had set their kitchen table with candles and confetti, and had draped a birthday banner over the back of one of the chairs. There was an expensive-looking bottle of wine on the counter, along with a defrosting gateau, a fresh salad and a neatly wrapped gift. Theon grinned at Robb and raised an eyebrow, wrinkling his nose. "Smells like shit." Robb groaned and pushed him away, clearly not seeing the funny side of the whole thing. 

Theon held his hands up and snorted a laugh. "I'm messing with you! Look, go put your feet up and I'll make dinner tonight. You look exhausted." The comment only earned a sigh from Robb as he threw the cremated meat in the trash.

"It's your birthday, we've been eating out so much lately, I just thought it'd be more special to do this." Robb snatched the gift up, "I don't feel like waking up poisoned is all." He mumbled with a smirk of his own as he pushed past Theon toward the living room.

"And I don't feel like waking up to the whole place burned down!" Theon shot back, attaining another sideways glare from Robb before he shuffled through the doorway. Looking around, it was clear to see that Robb had gone to extra effort to try and make this special for Theon - the candles were adorned with lace, there were small flowers arranged into jars on the table for effect and even their cheap cutlery had been tied with glittering silver ribbon. A smile crept onto his face as he realised just how lucky he was, he'd never had anyone care enough, even to do the little things that meant so much.

With one last chuckle to himself, he dug through their freezer in search of anything he could throw together into a fancy meal, eventually settling on chicken parmigiana. He remembered making it when he was younger while his mother was ill. Even though his brothers and dad never thanked him, his sister had said it was one of the best meals she'd ever had. Theon never heard a peep from Robb as he crushed the breadcrumbs and whisked the eggs, working without thinking, as if his hands would just know what to do.

Only once the chicken had been coated, topped and placed in the oven and the potatoes put to boil did Theon join Robb on the couch. He had fallen asleep, his eyes fluttering around under his dark eyelashes and jaw slack, TV remote in a loose grip. Theon chuckled and sat beside Robb, admiring every freckle and every hair, the way his lip twitched as he slept and his soft breathing. He still wondered some days how he'd got so lucky, as hot-tempered and feisty as he was, Robb had always taken care of Theon through the rough patches, and been there to celebrate for him through the high points. 

As Robb stirred, Theon ran a hand through his red curls and planted a kiss against his forehead, shushing him back to sleep before returning to the kitchen to finish up. 

\- - - - 

By the time the oven timer was beeping away, Theon had cleared away the dishes and knives that they weren't using and changed into a shirt and tie (Robb had said he'd wanted it to be special, right?). He set the table, dimmed the lights and lit the candles before going to wake Robb with a proud grin on his face.

"C'mon, get up, food's ready." Theon whispered, grazing his lips against Robb's ear enough to earn a sigh as Robb pulled him closer for a slow, sweet kiss. "As much as I'd love to stay and claim birthday sex, dinner smells perfect and I'd hate for it to go cold." Theon snickered as Robb tugged on his tie playfully and kissed him again, standing and stretching.

"You didn't have to wear that for me." Robb gestured to Theon's clothes with a smirk and grabbed his hand to tug him along into the kitchen. "Not that I'm complaining!"

Theon ate quickly, laughing and joking about his day at work, poking fun at the dinner Robb had ruined even though he'd had the whole day to make it. Robb seemed amazed that Theon had prepared anything more than a sandwich or a microwave meal, and was taking his time eating, savouring every bite.

"Theon, since when have you been able to cook?" Robb had a mouthful of chicken and tomato when he spoke, to which Theon raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, I never even knew! Really, this is amazing."

"The nerve! I've always been able to cook, I just figured if you knew, I'd have to cook all the time!" Theon laughed and finished eating, then wiped his hands on a napkin. He didn't hesitate stepping around the table and falling into Robb's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Now seeing as I cooked dinner, how about that birthday sex?" He grinned and kissed Robb, hands curled in his hair. 

Needless to say, the gateau was left untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments section! I'm open to most Theon pairings, I'll try not to disappoint! :-)


	4. (Thramsay/Throbb) Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SophieDee said : How about one where Ramsay goes too far with Theon so he runs away and Robb saves him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags, if you don't want to see an abused Theon, maybe skip this one. Nothing too graphic though - my heart will always be with Throbb 3
> 
> I'm sorry this one is a bit different, this is the only way I could think to tackle it! Hope this is okay for you :-)

It had been seven months since Theon Greyjoy had pulled a pale-eyed stranger in a bar and left with him in a drunken stupor. It had felt so right, he had been so handsome and so confident in pulling him away from his friends to buy him a drink that Theon just couldn't resist. Seven months ago, he'd left Robb behind in that bar after he'd been properly acquainted with Ramsay, falling all too easily for the filthy things that had been whispered in his ear as he got more and more drunk on the expensive whiskey that was being fed to him. He'd stumbled into a cab, then into Ramsay's bed, never once thinking about Robb's dejected expression as they had tumbled out of the bar hand in hand. The sex was mind-blowing - rough, but without a doubt the best he'd ever had. Theon had finger-tip shaped bruised around his hipbones and the imprints of teeth in his shoulders for weeks. They lay together afterwards, cosy and comfortable beneath the sheets until well into the next day. It was the first time in a long time that Theon knew this was more than a one-night stand.

-

Six and a half months had passed since Ramsay had hit Theon the first time, bloodied his nose for spilling wine on the rug. The rage in Ramsay's features as he loomed over him, fists clenched, had scared Theon so badly that he'd locked himself in the bathroom for the rest of the evening, only emerging when he knew his lover would be asleep. He had crawled into bed with him as if nothing was wrong and curled close, breathing in his scent. Theon kept telling himself that everyone got mad, sometimes, and maybe he should have been more careful with where he'd put his glass.

-

Five months ago, Ramsay had come home late, stinking of whiskey and obviously furious about something. The blows had come more often since last time, and Theon had learned to keep his mouth shut and get on with things. Theon had come to greet Ramsay at the door, and as he reached out to be held, he'd been thrown to the floor and kicked in the head, knocking him clean out with one blow. It had been five months since Theon had awoken with a splitting headache from where Ramsay's foot had connected, in their bed without any clothes and a dull ache between his legs. Ramsay did get rough in the bedroom, but it was the first time he'd done anything without Theon's consent - he cried himself to sleep that night, only making his head hurt worse. His heart ached for Robb.

-

He hadn't been allowed out of the house in two months, the beatings had gotten worse, and Ramsay took Theon whenever - wherever - he wanted. Theon had lost one of his front teeth, and on the last day he'd been out of the house, his back-chat had cost him two of his fingers on his left hand. They'd been to the hospital to get his face stitched up, Ramsay had shoved his head into the mirror when he'd found out Robb had been calling him. As they left the hospital, Ramsay had told him how ugly he looked, and when Theon muttered under his breath that it wasn't his fault, Ramsay had slammed the car door on his hand repeatedly, with so much force that two fingers shattered so bad that they couldn't be saved. Of course Theon had to lie through his tears, tell the dubious doctors and nurses that he'd trapped it himself.

-

It had been two weeks since Ramsay had held a knife to Theon's throat and told him if he ever spoke to his 'master' without consent, he'd bleed him out on the floor like a pig. He'd spent the whole night shaking in Ramsay's arms, waiting for him to finally fall asleep so that he could put an end to it all. There was no weight left to Theon, he looked half starved, face covered in bruises and cuts, fingers and teeth missing. He'd taken more than enough. He'd stood over a sleeping Ramsay with a knife for two hours, trying to pluck up the courage to slit his throat as he had threatened to do earlier - in the end, he just couldn't do it. He was weak, just like Ramsay said. He'd ran and ran from the house until he could run no more, collapsing on the stairs to the apartment he and Robb used to share.

-

It had been one week since Theon had been marched into the police station to tell them everything the bastard had done to him. Robb held his ruined hand as he spoke to an officer, patient with his stammering voice and trembling hands as he signed his statement. Robb had held Theon close as he sobbed and shook when they got home, telling him how proud he was. Theon slept against Robb on the couch through the night, maimed hand clutching at his chest and his tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt. 

-

Four hours ago, Robb had told Theon that he loved him - had loved him for as long as he could remember. Theon had been shocked when his lips were met with a kiss, and instead of teeth and tongue and blood, it was just Robb and his soft lips pressed against his. Theon smiled for the first time in months, and bowled Robb over onto the sofa in a hard embrace, kissing him sweeter than ever. Four hours had passed since Theon realised he was worth something to somebody, that he'd been wasting his time on the wrong person, that he didn't deserve to be beaten and kicked and insulted. 

-

Now Theon can't wipe the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments section! I'm open to most Theon pairings, I'll try not to disappoint! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments section! I'm open to most Theon pairings, I'll try not to disappoint! :-)


End file.
